The Pseudo Queen
by jennibare
Summary: For the LJ Zutarotica Smut Week Prompt: "Three". Mai has no interest in being Fire Lady but she knows someone who would be up for the job and for the sake of peace it's a good choice. Maikotara. M for yuri, 3some, and yeah.


**Title: The Pseudo Queen**

**Pairings: Zutara and Maiko, a bit of Maitara, ultimately Maikotara in the end.**

**Rating: PG17/M**

**Warnings: AU, language, sex between women and a threesome**

**Summary: For the LJ Zutarotica Smut Week Prompt: "Three". Mai has no interest in being Fire Lady but she knows someone who would be up for the job and for the sake of peace it's a good choice. **

"You can't be serious?" Katara shouted. Zuko hung his head not able to meet her furiously confused gaze. Mai sat beside him examining her nails. Despite her stoic appearance Katara could feel the turmoil inside.

Katara is to be Fire Lady since she was the one who defeated Azula they explained. It was an antiquated law that by today's standards made little sense. "Well, then by that ridiculous logic Aang should be Fire Lord since he defeated Ozai."

"It's the way it works. Defeat a royal, win the prize." Mai's voice was dry with cynicism. "But since Zuko is blood he gets the top spot."

"I won't do it. I refuse. So there." She crossed her arms over her chest like a petulant child.

"Katara, I-we- wouldn't be asking you this if it wasn't for real." Katara tried to ignore the sincerity in his eyes but she was such a sucker for that look.

"But you two… you two are like together and I can't just… ugh! This is horrible."

"I know." Mai and Zuko said at the same time, yet with quite different tones.

Nibbling on her finger, the wheels in her head turning, "If I do it, what would I have to do?

Mai lifted a pretty manicured hand silencing Zuko's answer, "Zuko, could you leave for a moment? I want to talk to Katara alone." Katara watches them debate without one word spoken. Finally Zuko sighs and leaves the two women alone.

"Can I be honest with you?" Mai asks.

"Of course."

"I don't want to be Fire Lady. That's why I'm not fighting this. Zuko wants me to be, but I just… can't."

"But I thought you loved Zuko."

"I do. Very much so. And I'd love to be his wife but not if it means being stuck here at the whim of a nation that I hate with all my heart. I know that Zuko can't, and won't, leave."

"So you'd be his lover?"

Met with a shrug and a half-smile, Mai confirmed, "Pretty much. Yeah."

That was a lot to take in. Then a thought occurred to her. "You set this up, didn't you?"

Mai smiled knowingly.

"Why me?"

"Because, even though I know he loves me, I know how much he cares for you too. You've been a good friend to him. I know that if he has to be married to anyone, I would prefer it to be you. Besides, the marriage would be a beneficial union given these still sensitive times."

"That sounds like a bunch of bullshit."

"It is. But politicians eat that stuff up. And I am a politician's daughter after all. I know all the bullshit things to say."

"Are you so sure about this?"

"Katara, as long as you are okay with me being his lover, then I'm okay with it too."

What was Katara thinking agreeing to this? Surely she must have gone insane! With papers signed, horoscopes read and the auspicious day decided, the dowry paid, the politicians from all sides appeased, all the while Mai trained Katara on everything she would need to know to be a good and proper Fire Nation Lady and wife growing quite close as friends , finally after six long months the wedding commenced. Dressed in reds and golds, purples and blues, they are read the sacred rights of his land and within fifteen minutes Fire Lord Zuko and Master Waterbender Katara are joined as husband and wife, while his lover looked on.

"You're lucky I'm such a good friend," Katara hissed through her false smile as yet another diplomat gives their blessings to the couple.

Zuko cringed, "I know. I'll make it up to you somehow. Maybe I'll let you win at a sparring session."

"Oh, you're on, firebender!"

Mai comes to her rooms to prepare her for her wedding night. Standing in front of the Fire Nation woman, Katara feels the golden gaze as she is inspected. Mai runs her hands over her arms turning them this way and that, then along her spine and belly. She examines her breasts and prods the nipples with a finger feeling it harden at the touch. Katara blushed at her body's reaction to something so simple. She nods her head approvingly as she searches for spirits knows what then flings a blade from her sheath.

"In the Fire Nation, the hair here is a nuisance," Katara shivered as the sultry woman stroked the fur between her legs. She should have been scared but over the months they had grown very close and Katara had come to trust Mai. Intrigued, Katara watched as Mai knelt in front of her and with the sharpened instrument ran in over her mound. That area was not for blades but instead with each passing stroke of the metal she felt a pool in her stomach grow. The delicate area became even more sensitive and each stroke of Mai's fingers made the feeling grow, that pulsing, heat that needed to be sated. At one point, Katara was certain the job was done but that Mai continued to stroke and Katara was not at all offended. Then their eyes met and Katara could see the heat steady in the golden gaze. She licked her lips as though hungry for a meal only Katara could provide and that Katara was suddenly very interested in providing.

"Perhaps," Katara began hardly able to breathe, her hand beginning to stroke the other woman's cheek, "you should prep me more for My Lord? I shouldn't want to be unready for him."

Mai smirked, fingers still gliding along the now smooth flesh between her thighs, lifted to her feet. "I figured Water Tribe women didn't do that? Too prudish or whatever?"

"What are you talking about? We're very open about sexuality. Besides when all the men left who do you think was left? The women. Well, we took care of ourselves in more than one way." Katara nodded emphatically. Mai's interests piqued. "Oh, yeah. I remember learning where to touch and how to kiss and all sorts of things," Katara lowered her voice, leaning in to the Fire Nation beauty lips grazing her jaw, "The first time I had sex was with an older woman. La above she was delicious! Sometimes I get cravings." Oh, Mai's interests were very piqued as Katara continued and Mai matched her stories of the experiments done at the all-girls school until both women were pressed firmly together, only the barrier of Mai's heavy robes separating them as hands caressed and lips explored. Much to their disappointment the Fire Lord's precession arrived announcing his presence to Her Majesty's room to consummate the union.

The joining is quick much to Katara's disappointment after earlier discussions with Mai, Katara had in her mind the kind of lover her husband should be. Instead he's a blushing idiot apologizing repeatedly in her ear, getting it over for the sake of the sages who watch to make sure the royal couple have done their duties then makes himself a spot on the floor to give his wife "privacy" once they have left them.

"I'm so sorry Katara. I know this is weird and to be honest, I think of Mai as my wife and I just can't…" Oh if only he knew what she and Mai had been up to earlier. Alone in her bed, his familiar snores lifting to her ears from the foot of the lavish bed Katara suddenly wished for Mai back. The silk of her skin against her own, the softness of her lips against her own. She was growing restless. Needy. It had been so long since she'd been with anyone and curse that woman for making her feel this way she ripped the covers off her and headed for the bath. The water soothed and her fingers pleased until she was quivering beneath the glassy surface nearly drowning in ecstasy. Returning to her bed, she peeked over the side to find Zuko still snoring and a little line of drool leaking from the side of his mouth. At least she hadn't woken him.

After a week in the retreat of her rooms, while they should have been creating the next heir, instead they played pai sho, cards, read, slept and ate. Finally Zuko left, relieved apparently, only to return a day later. Blushing brightly as he enters her rooms, Zuko is surrounded by a handful of sages carrying a wooden box. The head sage bows to the Fire Lady. "Your Majesty, as is custom in our land, we present this to you." He opens the lid and inside is a marble penis perfectly detailed and embellished down to the tiniest vein and dimple. Katara's eyes widen in shock and her hand covers her mouth. Yet she can't take her eyes away. "What… what is that?"

"The Royal Couple can only copulate on auspicious occasions to ensure the continuation of the bloodline. Therefore it is Your Highness's likeness so that you do not forget him and disgrace yourself by taking a man who is not your husband."

Oh La! It's… it's Zuko down to the tiniest vein and dimple. Now she sees why he's so embarrassed. But Mai takes it in stride when Katara shows her the present a month later. "I have one of my own," Mai answers, "it's not nearly as good but it does the trick when either of us are away."

Katara fingered the marble, imagining the man it should be attached to. Imagined it pressed against her body, stroking her flames until the sweet release came. "Is he good?" Katara asked quietly, placing the marble back in its silken home.

"Oh yeah. He's really a giver." Mai then turned and wrapped her arms around Katara's waist. "But I must admit I've grown rather fond of a waterbender." Katara giggled and led the Fire Nation woman to her bed. She was a sensuous creature and left alone Katara would have gone crazy if not for Mai's attentions. Katara loved toying with her puffy pink nipples that sat high on the pale breasts, loved pressing her tongue into the bellybutton and inside her slick canal all while long fingers worked at her. Their bodies sliding together, their juices assisting their movements until both women were moaning into oblivion. While Mai's body sated her somewhat, Katara missed the feeling of a man- their musky scents, the firmness of their body, the roughness of their hands and the bristles on their faces. There had been Jet for a minute or two in her life, then Aang who was too naïve in his ministrations of her body, then that young man back home in the South Pole and that other one on Kyoshi at Sokka and Suki's wedding before she had become the Fire Lord's wife. Sure Katara used the "likeness" often and sometimes Mai would mount it to a harness around her hips, but again it wasn't the same as a real man. And for that Katara became lonely.

To many people's surprise, the waterbender took on her role of Fire Lady quite well. Loved by the people as she represented freedom and equality that had been lacking from previous Lords. But on their third year of marriage, the people are concerned that there was no heir. Rumors abounded on how little the Lord visits the Lady's room; "even a brood mare in the stable is of no use if the stud remains in the field." There are other rumors that fire and water are so incompatible that an heir is impossible.

"Can't Mai have it and pass it off as mine?" Katara asked, fanning herself in the sultry autumn heat. The three of them were lounging in her private garden away from prying eyes and ears.

Mai snorted as she moved her piece on the pai sho table. "They are very thorough in their exams to make sure that that doesn't happen."

Zuko glared at the board plotting his next move, "Yeah, I guess it was an issue with previous dynasties. Sho!" He grinned broadly at his victory.

Lifting the goblet to her lips and draining the wine within, Mai rose from her seat and leaned down to whisper in Zuko's ear, not remotely aware of her loss at the game. Katara watched with great interest as Zuko turned to Mai puzzled then eyes widened and turned towards Katara.

After three long years, it was time for Fire Lord and Lady to do their duty and Mai was willing to assist both her lovers in this delicate matter.

Candles cast a warming glow around the royal bathroom, rose petals floated along water in the huge marble tub, the three bodies enjoying the warmth the water provided. Mai and Katara sat confidently next to each other with an anxious nervous, unsure Zuko on the other side. Mai reached out and pulled Zuko to them, capturing his lips with her own. Katara began kissing and licking his good ear sending waves of pleasure through him. One calloused hand began fondling Katara's large breast the other Mai's slightly smaller one. Then Katara reached between them angling his manhood towards her, stroking his flesh to get him where she needed him to be and with a gasp he slid inside. Mai was right; this was nothing like "his likeness". He was heat pooled between her thighs. The angle didn't allow for him to move much and for that Katara was disappointed. Mai's fingers trailed down his chest hoping to find his cock instead finding it buried in the woman next to her, her knowledgeable fingers found Katara's little bud, hoping to help the royal couple out all the while kissing Zuko as Katara kissed his ear and neck (she remembered Mai telling her about his sensitive spot). Without warning, Zuko jerked away from the two women, breathing heavily and looking paler than usual. Both women looked at him questioningly.

"This is too much. I need some fresh air." Like a bolt he was out of the tub, steaming the water from his body, throwing on the closest robe he could find and heading outside leaving the two women bewildered.

Katara tried to hide her disappointment, her needy body still aching to be full like that again. She needed release and that hadn't even come close. If nothing else, it made it worse. Shifting she tried desperately not to touch herself. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Mai looked the way she felt.

"Well, that was… interesting?" Mai sighed, folding her arms around herself.

"Yeah. Thanks. I guess." Katara lifted from the tub, already bending the water from her nude form perfectly prepared to go back to her room and use her toy, when Mai reached out and grabbed her hand. Katara's eyes were instantly drawn to the amber eyes filled with such lust, then lowered slowly to the milky white breasts with their puffy pink nipples erect in the cool air of the bathroom, to the plane of her stomach that led to the smooth mound at the apex of her thighs. Drawing her in close, Katara could feel her flesh against her own and it spiked her desire. Then Mai leaned down and pressed her lips against hers and she was gone. They were so soft and pliable and familiar. Twisting in her arms, Katara rubbed her breasts against Mai's and she felt her husband's lover shiver in her arms. Both their nipples slipped and slid against each other, they moved in circles, up and down, hard and soft. Katara felt her body get wetter, the pool in her stomach increasing with every passing moment as Mai's lips caressed her own, her tongue teased, and her teeth nibbled. She moaned a heavy sigh while hands began to wonder, exploring the feminine forms, the curve of the hips, the firm thighs, the silky hair, the slickened flesh. Katara felt bold and assure of herself. Mai was so lovely when she was submissive and she angled her hips upward so that Katara could easily slide her finger inside her. It wasn't unlike touching herself. Katara knew all the places that felt good there and translated them to the Fire Nation woman's body until Mai was moaning and jerking on Katara's fingers.

It took a few moments for Mai to catch her breath. That Water Tribe woman definitely knew her stuff. But now it was her turn. Lifting from the tub, Mai took Katara's hand and led her from the water. With a flick of her wrists, Katara dried them both and was led to the Fire Lord's bed. Tumbling into familiar arms and legs, the women were a union of flesh on flesh. Mai suckled the pert dusky nipples, fingers already finding their proper home between Katara's legs. The women were lost in each other. They didn't hear the Fire Lord return from the balcony. They didn't hear him gasp at the most gorgeous sight of his life: his Fire Lady and his lover in the throes of passion on _his_bed. They didn't hear him slip the robe off or kneel at the opposite side of the bed. Only when he moaned as he took himself in hand to ease some of the tension building within did the ladies turn towards him and, smiling deviously, beckoning him to join. They embraced him, maneuvering him to where they wanted their Lord and Mai led Katara onto her husband's length. Oh! Katara cried out in sheer pleasure while Mai climbed onto to Zuko's face allowing him to finish what Katara's tongue had started. There was a frenzy to their movements, Katara coming loudly against Mai's kisses. Mai's orgasm lost against Katara's lips. The sound of Zuko's orgasm lost between Mai's thighs.

Both ladies rolled off their Fire Lord, Mai pushing Katara onto her back examining the fluids seeping from Katara's entrance. Oh how she loved the taste of Katara and blended with Zuko's seed, it was heaven on her tongue. Ass up high in the air, Zuko took the opportunity and positioned himself behind Mai slowly rubbing himself along his lover's slit growing eagerly at the ministrations until he could properly penetrate her with a great thrust. Katara was enjoying the view of her husband pounding Mai from behind, gripping onto Mai's hair she kept her between her thighs. Katara knew Mai's faces during pleasure, now it was her turn to watch Zuko's- the way he gritted his teeth, blew little puffs of smoke, the way he gripped onto the other woman's hips, his abs flexing and the motion of his backside. But she wanted a closer look at the real action. Lifting, she maneuvered herself beneath Mai, her head under Mai's hips, watching the slapping motion of his balls against her slick flesh. She wanted to taste him, not having gotten the chance, so grabbed him as he thrust out and angled it to her mouth. Katara heard him moan loudly as she sucked Mai's juices from his length, then gasped as Katara reinserted him back inside. Mai must have recognized his signs of imminent completion because she pulled away and directed Katara to where she had just been. "His seed is for you alone right now." Mai knelt next to Zuko as he began the final thrusts to completion, releasing a wave inside the Fire Lady who exploded herself.

Collapsing onto his back, Zuko took each lovely lady under an arm, pressing a long sweet kiss to first Mai's lips then to Katara's.

"So dear Fire Lord," Mai drawled snuggling in tight to his warm body, "I think this is finally a perfectly acceptable arrangement, wouldn't you say?"

He yawned despite himself; the women tired the poor man into a catatonic state.

Katara kissed him again then twined her fingers with Mai's on Zuko's chest, "I think that's a yes. And frankly I would have to finally agree. It's not so bad being Fire Lady."


End file.
